Ungkapkan rasa cintamu
by NaRa'UzWa
Summary: Saat Shikamaru dan Ino menjalankan misi mengantarkan gulungan rahasia ke Tsucigakuse. Mereka bertemu dengan petinggi Tsucikagure, Takeshi. Dan saat pulang ke Konoha Shikamaru mendadak 'menculik' Ino? Kenapa Shika melakukan itu? OOC,OC, FIC SALAM HIATUS


Fic ini terinspirasi dengan gambar ShikaIno yang ada di hp saya yang saya upload paksa dari mbah google! Haha, gambarnya... Shika yang gendong Ino dengan tangan dan kaki terikat! Nah! Dari situlah fic gaje ini tercipta! Haha.

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : ONESHOOT Canon! Semi AU? OOC, OC, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T FLAME.

Pairing : ShikaIno.

Genre : Romance/humor.

Summary: Saat Shikamaru dan Ino menjalankan misi mengantarkan gulungan rahasia ke Tsucigakure. Mereka bertemu dengan petingi desa Tsucigakure, Takeshi. Setelah kembali ke Konoha, secara mendadak Shikamaru membawa Ino secara paksa dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Mengapa Shikamaru melakukannya?

Enjoy!

**_-: Ungkapkan Rasa Cintamu :-_  
**

Shikamaru's POV.

Merepotkan sekali.  
Di pagi yang cerah seperti ini dan pantas untuk bersantai dan tiduran di rumah. Dengan memandangi awan-awan putih di langit yang sangat indah, itulah keinginanku. Tapi apa daya? Aku harus berjalan menuju kantor hokage, karena beliau memanggilku. Tapi sungguh malang nasibku ini...  
Bangun dengan tidak elitnya yang menghasilkan bekas merah di jidatku dan bibirku yang menurut para Fans Girl ku ini seksi *author ngiler mandangi bibir sekseh shika* Mendokusai...  
Apa ini tidak termasuk dalam KDRT?  
Hmm...

Flashback mode: on.

Di sinilah aku, di atas kasur di bawah selimut hangatku. Padahal, aku kira sebelum tidur aku sudah berdoa. Dan berharap tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu ritualku ini. Tapi, sepertinya Kami-sama berkehendak lain.

"SHIKAMARU! Cepat bangun! DASAR PEMALAS," entah kenapa kata-kata ini sudah seperti lagu wajib yang harus dinyanyikan di upacara bendera dan satu lagi! Sebutan 'pemalas' sudah sangat melekat pada diriku. Entah kenapa aku malah bangga dengan sebutan ini. Hey! Bagaimana tidak? Memang ada orang pemalas ber IQ tinggi sepertiku? Manusia sepertiku ini... Limited edition.

Dan aku tak perlu membuka mataku untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneriakiku tadi, aku sudah hafal betul suara itu... Suara kaa-san ku.

"Mmmh..." hanya erangan itu yang aku keluarkan untuk menanggapi teriakan kaa-san ku yang menggemparkan dunia dan akhirat itu. Dan berniat tidur lagi.

"Shikamaru!"  
Hadeh... Suara itu lagi, mendokusai...  
Dengan sangat sangat sangat terpaksa aku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke pintu kamarku yang bernuansa hijau tua itu dan tanpa disangka-sangka oleh otak jeniusku ini.  
Saat aku ingin ingin sekali membuka benda mati yang disebut-sebut bernama pintu ini. Tiba-tiba...

Duakk...

Argh... Sialnya aku pagi ini.

"Shika! Ma... Ru?" gumam kaa-san yang ternyata membuka pintu kamarku dengan sangat sangat keras dan dengan selamat sentosa pintu itu mengenai wajahku ini dan membuat sebuah cap di kening dan bibirku.

"Haduh... Kaa-san! Sakit!" kataku sembari mengusap-usap keningku yang memerah ini dengan cepat berharap sakitnya akan hilang, tapi sayang... Tetap saja... Sakit...

"Ya ampun Shika! Maafkan kaa-san! Hehe," ujar kaa-san yang langsung memegangi kepalaku dan nyengir. "Sini, biar kaa-san yang ngobatin."

Nah! Ekspresi inilah yang sangat enak dipandang mata. Ekspresi, di mana kaa-san tersenyum lembut yang membuat hatiku damai seketika.

"Ada apa sih kaa-san? Pagi-pagi sudah membangunkanku? Merepotkan saja," ucapku yang sekarang sudah tidak kesakitan lagi dan duduk di meja makan. Menunggu sarapan dihidangkan. Sedangkan tou-san dengan santainya membaca sebuah buku dengan secangkir teh hijau di tangannya. Enak sekali.

"Tadi ada anbu yang kemari dan menginformasikan pada kaa-san, bahwa kau harus segera ke kantor hokage. Ada misi penting untukmu," jelas kaa-san panjang lebar.

Hah... Misi lagi, misi lagi.

Flashback mode off and end of Shikamaru's POV

Dan di sinilah Shikamaru sekarang. Di kantor hokage bersama seorang gadis yang sama-sama merepotkannya dengan ibunya.  
Gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang, dengan mata biru aquamarine yang sangat indah yang mampu membuat laki-laki di sekitarnya takluk padanya tak terkecuali Shikamaru, hey! Dia kan laki-laki normal!

"Baiklah, karena kalian berdua sudah berkumpul di sini. Aku akan menjelaskan misi kalian kali ini," jelas sang hokage, Tsunade.

"Hah? Berdua saja Tsunade-sama?" tanya Ino kaget, yang benar saja! Misi apa ini? Mengapa hanya mereka berdua saja yang ditugaskan?

"Ya, dalam misi ini cukup kalian berdua saja. Mengingat tipe jurus kalian berdua yang match! Dan... Aku pikir tak akan ada masalah mengingat kalian berdua sudah mengenal karakter teman masing-masing. Lagipula, ini cuma misi kelas D yang dapat diselesaikan dalam waktu satu hari saja. Yah... Paling tidak," jelas Tsunade.

"Lalu, misi kalian adalah... Mengantarkan surat gulungan rahasia ini pada pemimpin Tsucikage. Itu saja," sambung Tsunade. "Baiklah, Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino. Aku tugaskan kalian untuk mengerjakan misi kelas D ini."

"Baik," jawab Shikamaru dan Ino serempak dan pergi keluar meninggalkan kantor hokage.

"Jadi, hanya mengantarkan gulungan ini? Mendokusai," ujar Shikamaru sambil melempar-lempar pelan gulungan itu di udara.

"Hah... Kau ini Shika. Paling tidak, enakan seperti ini kan? Daripada harus menganggur di rumah," ujar Ino bijak.

Shikamaru hanya mengernyit dan menghela nafas panjang.

'Pemikiranmu berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiranku,' batin Shikamaru.

"Ah, dahi dan bibirmu kenapa? Jatuh?" tanya Ino.

"Hah... Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita menyiapkan semua, sebelum kita melaksanakan misi ini," ujar Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatian.

"Eh tapi bentar dulu..." cegah Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru yang membuat Shikamaru langsung blushing.

"Tidak begitu parah! Haha, aku ini pasti ulah ibumu? Benar kan?" tebak Ino sambil memegang lembut dagu Shikamaru dan melepaskannya.

"Ck! Aku tak heran kalau kau tahu," ujar Shikamaru sambil membalikkan badan dan berlalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

"Kita berkumpul di gerbang konoha tiga puluh menit lagi!" seru Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum penuh arti saat Shikamaru benar-benar meninggalkannya.  
'Tinggal menunggu... Sampai dia mengungkapkannya..' batin Ino, 'pasti akan ku tunggu.'

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Lama sekali," ujar Shikamaru yang sudah duluan sampai di gerbang utama Konoha.

"Hah? Bukannya kau juga baru datang?" ujar Ino setengah mengejek.

Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya menanggapi perkataan Ino tadi dan langsung berangkat meninggalkannya.

"Hey! Shi-shika! Tunggu aku!" seru Ino yang langsung berusaha mengejar Shikamaru.

Tap... Tap... Tap

Mereka terus melompat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon yang lain.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di desa Tsucigakure, tepatnya desa itu ada di ujung jalan ini," ujar Shikamaru saat mereka sudah melewati hutan dan berjalan melewati padang rumput dan sawah.

"Mm.. Apa ya? Kira-kira isi gulungan itu?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibirnya, pose berfikir.

"Jangan kau fikirkan itu! Tahan rasa penasaranmu itu, Ino," ujar Shikamaru.

"Hah... Aku lapar! Ayo kita cari makanan di desa itu!" seru Ino saat dia melihat sebuah pasar di depan jalan.

"Terserah," jawab Shikamaru.

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Kedai Teriyaki," gumam Ino yang sekarang ada di depan kedai Teriyaki, dan mereka segera masuk di kedai itu.

"Hei, kau lihat? Dia... Seperti-" kata-kata seorang pengunjung berambut merah terpotong.

"Diam kau, jangan keras-keras," ujar pengunjung lelaki berambut kuning yang memotong perkataan temannya.

"Tch, apaan sih?" tanya Shikamaru setengah bergumam.

"Ah... Mungkin mereka kaget melihat gadis cantik sepertiku ada di desa ini. Haha," ujar Ino bangga.

Shikamaru hanya sweatdrop mendengar mendengar perkataan Ino. "Kata siapa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah mengejek dan langsung memilih tempat duduk di dekat pintu masuk.

Ino mengikuti Shikamaru dan duduk di hadapannya. "hey! Kau fikir kau dan aku cantikan mana?" tanya Ino dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

Hey! Yang benar saja! Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja cantikan Ino lah! Dia kan perempuan, tak mungkin Shikamaru yang lebih cantik. Apa kata dunia? Hahaha.

"Pertanyaan yang aneh, semua orang tahu. Kalau kau yang cantik Ino, mana mungkin aku? Mendokusai," ucap Shikamaru.

"Hahaha, mungkin saja! Semuanya bisa terjadi, Shika~" ucap Ino menggoda, "kau pasti kelihatan cantik, kalau ikat rambutmu itu dilepas dan kau pakai baju perempuan! Hahahahaha..."

Belum sampai Shikamaru membuka mulutnya. Seorang pelayan dari kedai itu datang dan menanyakan menu apa yang dipesan Shikamaru dan Ino. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti adu mulut yang sangat-sangat tidak penting akan terus mereka lakukan. Entah kenapa. Saat ini Shikamaru menjawab semua pernyataan Ino. Padahal, biasanya dia lebih memilih mengalah dan mengatakan mantra favoritnya, 'mendokusai'

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

Sore harinya... Mereka sampai di kediaman Takeshi, yang merupakan petinggi desa Tsucigakure.

"Permisi, Takeshi-sama. Ada dua ninja dari Konoha yang membawa surat gulungan rahasia, dari hokage-sama," lapor seorang pengawal.

"Haha, akhirnya surat gulungan itu datang juga. Suruh mereka masuk," perintah Takeshi, dia mempunyai ciri-ciri badan agak gemuk, kulit putih, mata onyx sipit, dan rambut hitam yang dikuncir satu kuncir satu ke belakang. Saat ini dia memakai baju kekaisaran.

"Baik tuan,"

"Maaf, Shikamaru-san dan Ino-san! Anda dapat langsung menuju ke tempat Takeshi-sama," ujar sang pengawal sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk dalam istana.

"Konbanwa Takeshi-san, kami datang kemari. Dengan membawa surat gulungan rahasia dari Godaime-sama," ujar Shikamaru melapor sambil menyerahkan surat gulungan itu pada Takeshi.

"Hahaha, bagus! Tak sia-sia aku menyuruh kalian untuk membawa surat gulungan ini, ninja Konoha memang hebat," ujar Takeshi memuji.

"Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Takeshi-sama," ujar Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya.  
'Yang benar saja, ini hanya misi kelas D. Dan yang menjalankan misi ini adalah aku dan Shikamaru yang sudah Chuunin. Misi ini sangatlah gampang, apa sudah tak ada stok genin lagi? Hah...' ujar Ino dalam hati.

"Baiklah Takeshi-san, kami akan langsung

pulang ke Konoha," pamit Shikamaru.

"Hah.. Kenapa terburu-buru? Apa kalian tidak makan malam dulu di sini?" tawar Takeshi.

"Tidak perlu Takeshi-sama. Kita sudah makan, tadi diperjalanan," tolak Ino.

"Yah... Sayang sekali. Tapi, ya sudahlah... Aku tak berhak menahan kalian di sini," ujar Takeshi. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, ada rasa kehilangan dan kerinduan di hatinya.

"Kami permisi Takeshi-san," ujar Ino berpamitan dan langsung pergi dari Istana itu.

"Takeshi-sama, sudahlah... Saya tahu, gadis itu... Mirip dengan Ayumi-chan kan?" hibur salah satu pengawal Takeshi.

Takeshi mengelap air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya dengan sapu tangannya. "Melihat gadis itu! Aku ingin sekali menjadikannya anakku."

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

Dini hari di desa Konoha.

"Hoahmmh..."

"Shika! Seharusnya kau menutup mulutmu saat menguap," ujar Ino.

"Mendokusai... Aku akan melapor pada Hokage-sama esok hari," ujar Shikamaru yang langsung meninggalkan Ino, saat Shika melihat rumah Ino sudah sangat dekat.  
Dia ingin sekali tidur... Meskipun hanya misi kelas D, misi ini cukup membuatnya lelah.

Pagi harinya...

Shikamaru's POV

Aku berjalan menuju ke kantor hokage. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai di depan pintu ruangan Hokage.  
Saat tanganku akan memegang kenop pintu ruangan itu, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara orang yang saling berbicara.

"Tsunade, kau tahu anak gadis berambut pirang panjang yang kemarin sore mengantar surat gulungan padaku?"

Suara ini... Apa mungkin suara...

"Ya, Ino maksudmu?"

"Ya! Gadis itu! Mirip sekali dengan anak gadisku yang meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku ingin dia jadi milikku!"

Tak salah lagi! Ini suara Takeshi-sama! Dan lawan bicaranya sudah pasti Tsunade-sama! Apa maksud dari perkataannya tadi? Apa dia pikir Ino barang? Yang bisa dia miliki sesuka hatinya? Mendokusai.

"Apa? Tapi, Ino itu-"

"Akh... Aku tidak peduli!"

Apa? Dia sudah gila? Aku harap Tsunade-sama mencegahnya.

"Oke, kalau itu yang kau mau. Tapi, kau harus..."

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar barusan, yang benar saja!

End of Shikamaru's POV.

Shikamaru yang mendengar percakapan itu, tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari meninggalkan kantor hokage. Yang dicarinya saat ini, hanya dia! Ino..

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Ino!" seru Shikamaru saat dia sampai di depan toko bunga Yamanaka.

"Shikamaru? Ada apa? Mencari Ino?" tanya Inoichi, "tadi katanya ada urusan dengan Sakura di rumah sakit. Coba kau cari saja ke sana."

"Terima kasih paman," ujar Shikamaru dan segera pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Sak," kata-kata Ino terpotong karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ino!"

"Shika? Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ikut. Aku. Sekarang," kata Shikamaru penuh penekanan.

Ino kaget melihat tingkah Shikamaru menjadi seperti itu. Dan dia hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Shikamaru, lagipula sudah tidak ada pekerjaan apapun di rumah sakit. Akhirnya, Ino memilih meninggalkan Sakura dan ikut di belakang Shikamaru.

"Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Ino saat mereka sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menitan dari rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja denganku," kata Shikamaru santai.

"Hey! Kau fikir aku anakmu? Aku masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan tuan mendokusai," ujar Ino sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membalikkan badannya yang sedari tadi berjalan di depan Ino, sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan.

"Aku ini bukan orang sepertimu Shika! Aku masih punya pekerjaan, sudahlah... Aku pulang dulu," ujar Ino sambil memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Shikamaru.

Grep..

Baru saja Ino melangkah sebuah tangan mencengkram pelan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kali ini saja, ikuti kata-kataku," ucap Shikamaru lirih. Sambil menunduk. "ini juga untuk kepentinganmu," lanjutnya.

Ino heran dengan apa yang ada di mata Shikamaru sekarang. Bukan, cahaya matanya lain. Bukan amarah yang ada di sana, bukan juga pandangan mengejek. Atau apapun yang ada di matanya. Hanya ada satu, kekhawatiran. Yah... Hanya itu!

"Shika, tapi-"

Duk duk..

"Maaf..."

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

"Kau tahu? Di mana gadis bernama Ino?" tanya seorang pengawal.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab seorang penduduk Konoha.

"Aku melihatnya! Dia dibawa seorang pemuda berambut nanas di sekitar..."

.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.

Mmh...  
Ino bergumam tak jelas di telinga Shikamaru yang menggendongnya.  
Ino merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang, terombang-ambing di awan. Itu lah angan-angannya. Namun, kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Saat ini dia berada dalam gendongan oh, bukan... Lebih tepatnya bopongan. Mengingat posisi Ino yang ada di bahu Shikamaru dalam keadaan tengkurap. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Ino. Menahan... Agar tubuh gadis ini tidak oleng. Dan... Satu lagi tambahan, kaki dan tangan Ino diterikat. Hey! Yang benar saja... Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan pewaris tunggal keluarga Nara ini?

"Hey! Shika! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" seru Ino sambil meronta minta diturunkan oleh Shikamaru, saat Shikamaru berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga menuju ke patung hokage.  
Tapi Shikamaru hanya diam saja, tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Ino barusan.

Tapi, saat Ino kesal dan mau membuka mulutnya, Shikamaru sudah menurunkannya di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang.

"Hey! Shika-mmph," Ino tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya, karena dengan dengan cepat Shikamaru membungkam mulut Ino dengan tangannya sehingga membuat Ino yang duduk di bawah pohon bersandar.

"Kau diam saja... percayalah padaku," ungkap Shikamaru.

"Jadi kau di sini?" ucap seseorang yang ada di lima meter belakang Shikamaru.

"Ino..." lanjut orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Takeshi, sang petinggi Konoha. "hey, kenapa kau diikat seperti itu?" tanya Takeshi seraya berjalan perlahan menuju Ino.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Shikamaru yang sekarang sudah berdiri membelakangi Ino.  
Sedangkan Ino sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Tenang saja... Aku tidak akan melukai gadismu," ujar Takeshi yang mampu membuat wajah Shikamaru dan Ino memerah seketika.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu? Dan... Ada apa ini?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Dia ingin membawamu, meskipun dengan cara paksa, karena... Anak gadisnya mirip denganmu," ucap Shikamaru, sesaat kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang. Sekedar melihat keadaannya, dan kembali fokus pada Takeshi yang ada di depannya.

"Apa? Hahahaha! Kau salah paham anak kecil..." sahut Takeshi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau mungkin hanya mendengarnya sekilas. Tapi aku yakin... Kau tidak mendengar lanjutannya," jawab Takeshi.

Flashback mode:on

Kelanjutan percakapan Tsunade dan Takeshi.

"Oke, kalau itu yang kau mau... Tapi, kau harus..." ucap Tsunade.

"Kau harus melepaskan dia. Kau hanya boleh menemuinya, sekali ini saja... Harusnya kau tahu, anakmu sudah meninggal... Dan tak akan hidup lagi, memang Ino mirip dengan Ayumi. Tapi coba kau lihat, warna matanya berbeda. Ayumi hitam... Sedangkan Ino aquamarine. Lagipula... Ino juga punya keluarganya sendiri, kau tak punya hak untuk merebutnya dari keluarganya. Ingat itu Takeshi. Jangan bertindak semaumu," lanjut Tsunade panjang lebar.  
Dia tahu perasaan Takeshi, lagipula Tsunade tidak akan melepas shinobi maupun kunoichi Konoha tanpa alasan dan sebab yang jelas.

"Aku tahu... Tapi.."

"Kau harus menahan egomu, kalau kau sampai membawa Ino... Kau tahu akibatnya kan?" ujar Tsunade sambil memberikan deathglare pada Takeshi.

"Ya, walaupun aku hanya boleh bertemu dengannya. Tapi, paling tidak... Aku bisa memeluknya," ucap Takeshi dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Flashback mode:off.

Mendengar cerita Takeshi barusan... Entah kenapa hati Ino berbunga-bunga. Bahagia, itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sedangkan Shikamaru... Jangan ditanya! Sudah pasti wajahnya memerah banget... Seperti kepiting rebus mungkin...  
Respon Shikamaru hanya menatap tanah di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong, kunai yang sedari tadi dipegangnya jatuh sudah. Sial! Kenapa orang sejenius Shikamaru bisa berbuat bodoh dan ceroboh seperti ini? Dia merasa lebih bodoh dari Naruto saat ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Takeshi melewati Shikamaru yang diam mematung menuju ke Ino yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan? Ino-chan?" tanya Takeshi yang sekarang mencoba membuka ikatan pada tangan dan kaki Ino.

"Ya, aku mengerti Takeshi-san," jawab Ino seraya berdiri setelah semua ikatannya terlepas.

Shikamaru hanya memandang Ino dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Jadi... Apa boleh aku memelukmu Ino-chan?" tanya Takeshi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ino.  
Melihat respon positif Ino. Takeshi langsung memeluk Ino, pelukan lembut. Pelukan sebagai ayah dan anak. Dan selang beberapa menit kemudian... Takeshi melepas pelukannya. Dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Ino. Meskipun rasanya sangat berat.

Saat dia sampai tempat di mana Shikamaru berdiri. Dengan pelan dia menepuk bahu Shikamaru dan berkata lirih, "Kau harus cepat mengatakannya. Sebelum terlambat. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri."

Dengan otak jeniusnya, Shikamaru tak perlu lama-lama mencerna kata-kata Takeshi barusan. Namun, dia masih ragu... Katakan atau tidak.

"Oke! Urusan kita sudah selesai di sini! Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Takeshi dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino.  
Setelah itu, tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru. Ino sudah berada di depan Shikamaru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Mencoba menyadarkan Shikamaru dari lamunannya, "Hey! Shika!"

Dan perkataan Ino tadi, sukses membuat Shikamaru kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Shikamaru sewot. Karena ritualnya barusan diganggu oleh Ino.

"Kau kenapa sih? Mukamu? Kenapa memerah?" tanya Ino polos.

"Apa perlu aku jawab? Sudahlah! Sudah sore! Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang," ujar Shikamaru sambil berjalan duluan meninggalkan Ino.

"Eh? Hey! Shikamaru! Kau tak bertanggung jawab! Tadi kau yang membawaku kemari! Kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Hey!" seru Ino memanggil Shikamaru.  
Dia sedikit jengkel dengannya. Seenaknya memperlakukan wanita seperti itu. Dan dengan cepat.. Ino mengejar Shikamaru yang sudah berada jauh di depannya.

"Shika," ucap Ino pelan saat dia melihat punggung Shikamaru tak jauh di depannya.

Mungkin, sekitar lima meteran. Namun, saat Ino akan melangkah maju mendekati Shikamaru. Kata-kata Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Berhenti, Ino... Cukup kau di sana saja," gumam Shikamaru sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Ta-tapi Shika, kenapa?" tanya Ino lirih, heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru.

Siingg...

Hanya suara angin yang membawa dedaunan terbang yang mengisi kehampaan di antara keduanya. Sudah hampir lima menit waktu terbuang.

Sampai akhirnya... Shikamaru siap dengan semuanya...

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu... Dan hanya akan aku ucapkan satu kali. Dan tak akan ku ulangi... Jadi... Dengarkan baik-baik," ucap Shikamaru.  
Yang masih tetap dengan posisinya semula, membelakangi Ino. Tapi sekarang kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap langit biru beserta awan yang selalu bersamanya...

"Aku..." lanjut Shikamaru.

Ino menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Shikamaru cepat.  
Walaupun begitu, Ino dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Mata Ino melebar, seakan-akan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Tapi, bukannya itu yang diinginkannya?

"Kau sudah dengarkan?" lanjut Shikamaru, tatapannya kini beralih lurus ke depan.  
Asal kau tahu saja, mengatakan dua kata itu saja sangat sulit baginya. Shikamaru harus bersyukur dapat mengatakannya. Anugerah dari Kami-sama... Mungkin.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu besok," lanjut Shikamaru sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ino.

Ino sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat, Ino berteriak, "Aku juga mencintaimu Shika!"

Mendengar teriakan Ino barusan... Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun. Ino berlari menghampiri Shikamaru...

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.  
**

_Cinta..._

_Akan pergi, jika kau tidak mengikatnya..._  
_Tapi, bagaimana kalau cinta itu sulit kau ungkapkan? Berusahalah menampakkan besarnya cintamu padanya._

_Karena cinta tak hanya butuh kata-kata untuk membuktikannya._  
_Cinta tak hanya butuh pengertian. Tapi juga pengorbanan._

_Menjaga cinta yang tumbuh memang sangat berat. Tapi akan terasa lebih ringan jika cinta itu dijaga oleh satu pasangan itu sendiri._

_Cinta yang tumbuh. Di antara persahabatan yang mereka jalani selama ini._

_Love is troublesome..._

_Semboyan yang selalu dikatakan pemuda nanas ini..._  
_Sudah tidak berlaku lagi, ShikaIno... Dua perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Namun, menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh..._

**~Owari~  
**

**.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.**

Mwahahahaha... Saya publish lagi fic abal satu ini... Fic nie saya buat sebagai salam hiatus, saya mau UAS, doakan sukses reader! Ya? Ya? Ya? *kitty eyes*  
Bagaimana humornya? Garing? *reader: pasti!*  
Hadeh... (',') saya lagi belajar buat fic humor *pundung*  
Romancenya? Kurang greget ya? Haha.  
Aku rasa Shika OOC di sini. Hah... Gomen! Aku sudah berusaha buat Shika nggak OOC. Hehe.

Punya unek-unek? Muntahkan lewat ripiu!  
Yosh! It's time for...

R  
I  
V  
I  
E  
W

Salam long live ShikaIno ^^


End file.
